Warhammer 40k: The Lylatian Crusade
by Epsilon Vindicare
Summary: When several companies of the Black Dragons space marine chapter are caught in a violent warpstorm. They find themselves cut off from the rest of the Imperium in a sector of the galaxy completely overrun by Xenos. Will the loyal servants of the Emperor put their hatreds aside and stand with them? They're space marines, take a guess.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey there all my dedicated readers; and hello to you new ones as well. I know that I said that I'd focus on my other story 'Revenge is Sweet' but I wanted to try my hand at this story that has been pestering me for days, and see if I can at least write it decently. Why did I use the Black Dragons chapter you ask? Well, because they're my favorite chapter. Well, tell me what you think when everything is all said and done. Warhammer belongs to Games Workshop, and StarFox belongs to Nintendo. ENJOY!**

The press room of the Cornerian City Hall was in an absolute fit to find out just what in the hell was going on. That General Pepper had been shot dead in the middle of the streets by an unknown sniper. Also, to make matters worse, the giant armored aliens that called themselves 'Space Marines' had broken the mutual defense agreement they had made weeks ago with the president and had declared, what they had called a purge on the entirety of the Lylat System. The small press room was packed wall to wall full of people who wanted to find the answers they were hoping to find.

Soon the room went dead silent as an old gray fox that was the mayor of Corneria City 'Grayson Carter' shuffled from across the room and up to the podium with a solemn look in his eyes, he shuffled a few papers and cleared his throat. Immediately afterwards every single reporter in the room began their barrage of questions in rapid succession; all yelled at the top of their lungs.

"WHAT IS THE CONDITION OF GENERAL PEPPER?!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE REPORTS OF THE HUMANS? WHAT DO WE KNOW OF THEIR INTENTIONS?!"

"IS THIS THE APOCALYPSE?!"

The old fox was attempting to speak but he just couldn't speak over the crowd of people. After a minute or so they all began to lessen the questions and quiet themselves, to which the fox was grateful for.

"Alright now I'm sure you are all anxious to know what exactly is going on right now. And don't worry, all will be explained very soon. But first I am happy to say that none of you are in any danger, the situation has been dealt with." And the sigh of relief has swept through the room; until one reporter spoke up.

"But what about General Pepper? There are confirmed reports that he has been murdered." The fox gave a slow nod.

"His killer has been found and the shooter is currently being brought to justice to await trial for his crimes." Nobody saw his faint facial twitch.

"But what about the numerousssssss reportsssss of the humansssssssss that we have been receiving?" Said a female black cobra entrenched in the back of the room.

"I can assure all of you, those reports are false and everything is currently under control. The humans are not a threat to us. I would ask that all of you go home have a good night's rest. Everything will be back to normal tom-" He was cut off as a guard was thrown through the back door, sailed across the room, and slammed right into the podium, snapping the unfortunate guard's spine in half.

And just like that, the entire room went dead silent as they stared at the lifeless corpse in front of them. The quietly panicking people froze in response when they heard a loud, rapidly increasing thumping noise coming from the outside of the door. Soon, a giant, thickly armored man covered in solid black armor with the painting of a white dragon head on the left pauldron, a picture of what looked to be another dragon, albeit smaller and showing the full body on its chest.

There was what looked to be a shark-like fin protruding from the top of its head, and was carrying a very large gun with a very large barrel in its hands. It turned its head around outside of the door and spoke in a voice that made their ears hurt.

"Brothers, purge them!" It stepped back to allow two more identical things to enter the room, heft their strange weapons and point them at all of them.

Nobody even had time to scream as they opened fire on the crowd.

These weapons they were using, they weren't like the weapons that came standard issue to the military, those where merely standardized laser weapons. These were vastly different. Limbs were severing on impact; blood was flying in every direction as one, sometimes two reporters fell with each shot fired. Several tried to duck and cover, but each who tried just wasn't fast enough.

A male border collie had his face blown off when a round hit him square in the muzzle. The same cobra girl was severed at the waist from where a round had found its mark in her hips. Several others heads were just completely gone, spraying the room with fresh crimson blood.

But as quickly as it had started, it ended. Only two of the room's fifty occupants weren't dead and lying in a pool of blood and severed organs, the mayor and the center cameraman: a rather young husky named 'Mark', barely out of his teens. As the monsters lowered their weapons and began to advance, the husky attempted to slip away, only to feel the cold steel of a gun press against the side of his head. He was only able to turn his head enough to just barely see who it was.

What he saw was different than the other aliens. It was shorter, rather the same size as any average Cornerian, not wrapped up in massive armor, rather inside what looked like a full black body-glove, a skull emblazoned near the top of its suit, there was a rifle on his back as long as his body, and it wore and a very intimidating and frightening looking red visor. Mark had heard from his brother in the Cornerian Peacekeepers that he was the only non-armored alien in the group; and that the others always referred to him as something called 'Vindicare'.

The man said nothing as it increased the pressure of the, what he thought was a pistol, to the side of his head, Mark gulped and returned to his original position near the camera, the pistol never leaving his head as the boy lost all hope of escape.

Soon, they both turned to witness yet another one of these hulking monstrosities step through the smoking ruins of the press room. This one was obviously the one leading them from the extra additions to his armor. His was bigger and bulkier from the others, and there was what looked like a broadsword with multiple serrated teeth on the end, there was a long flowing black as night cloak on the back of his armor, and he also had his helmet removed.

Just looking at this man terrified him even more than he already was. Mark knew that these were the humans, but this was the first time that he had gotten any sort of look at them up close, and not just watching the news. Every time that they appeared on the nightly news, they were always so angry and arrogant; always talking about their Emperor and mankind's destiny to rule the stars. One of them had almost strangled a reporter to death on live TV when he made an insult to their Emperor.

He appeared to be some sort of lizard type specie at first glance. But yet, he could tell that the overlapping in his stone gray skin weren't scales, they were too shallow to be. His eyes were a chilling blue, and he could see the long fangs from the sneer that matched his helmet. When he reached the boy, the man reattached his helm and bent down to his level and spoke in a tone that was absolutely terrifyingly harsh as well as synthetic.

"Is this broadcasting?" Mark couldn't find the words to speak he was so afraid, he just couldn't tear his face away from this things deep crimson tear slit optics; He could only nod as fast as his head would allow. "And how far does this broadcast reach?" The small boy still couldn't find the words to speak; his jaw was locked up in terror as he felt a warm trickle run down his leg.

The large man appeared to be getting more impatient with his lack of an answer. "SPEAK OR DIE!" Well that did it; Mark suddenly found his voice, although a lot weaker than usual.

"A-a-a-a-all of Corneria sir, please don't hurt me." The boy spoke in all but a whisper. The large imposing figure stood back at his full length.

"Good, then I don't have to kill you…yet. Keep recording!" The boy felt his heart sink as he listened to his words. He now knew he wouldn't live through this. He would never see his parents again, he couldn't tell Jessica how he felt about her, and he couldn't join the Cornerian Defense force like he always dreamed of.

The menacing figure had made his way to the top of the podium and was looking down upon the rapidly bleeding, and legless Grayson, who looked up to the armored man with disbelief.

"What are you doing?! I thought we had reached an agreement with you space marines." He managed to groan out weakly, Grayson was spitting up blood at this point as he attempted to stop the bleeding. The space marine merely locked his gun to his waist as he stood over him.

"Your kind has outlived it's usefulness xeno; we are merely carrying out the Emperor's will and cleansing you filth from the galaxy." Mark could feel his jaw slowly dropping as he saw something extending from the space marine's armor; it was a blade, long and menacing in its appearance.

But there was something else about this blade; it looked too long to fit inside of just his armor so it must have come from somewhere else. Mark wasn't sure his jaw could sink any lower as he realized that it came from inside his arm, and actually. that looked a little off-color for a sword. It looked more to him like; bone. After bringing his bone-blade up he swiftly buried it inside the Mayor's head.

He then turned to the camera "Xenos of Corneria, I am Great Dragon Romero Raptoris: Chapter Master of the Black Dragons. The acts that you have witnessed here are merely the beginning.' He sweeps his large hand around the room to indicate the massacre. 'The time has come for us to rid this sector of the galaxy of your tainted existence. Every last one of you shall be purged in fire and bone. There is no escape; there is no hope; for any of you.

The actions of your precious 'Star Fox' team have hastened your kind's demise. Their insults and hostile actions towards us have sealed your sector's fate. There will be no mercy given to any of you filth. Every last man, women, and child will be purged just like these filth." He nodded at the Vindicare assassin who was pointing the pistol at Mark's head, "Kill it." With that, the assassin pulled the trigger and put a bullet in Mark's head. Just as the husky let go of the camera and began his free-fall toward the floor, the assassin grabbed the camera, hefted it onto his shoulder, and continued to film.

"So cower xenos, cower and pray to your false gods for the salvation that shall never come for you; the only thing that comes for you is the Emperor's judgment; for we are the fury of the Emperor; and we shall be the death of you all." With that, the space marine came forward, grabbed the camera, and crushed it in his Ceramite covered hands. After dropping the remains of the device, he turned towards the rest of his brothers. "Come; let us regroup with the rest of our brothers and finally begin the long awaited purge of this foul place." After which, they heard a massive engine roar, as a Thunderhawk pulled up outside the window of building; the massive ship began to open the front hatch to allow them to leap in for extraction. Romero leaped through the window and into the deck of the ship, as did the rest of his battle-brothers, with the Vindicare assassin following shortly after.

**(6 Terran months earlier) **

The Reclusiam of the _Dragon's Flame_ was a sight to behold, and rightly so. This was a space marine's primary place of worship to the God-Emperor in between deployments; being able to hold a full five companies of Astartes while they listened to their chaplain's holy sermons of the Emperor. Being the fleet based chapter that they were, the Black Dragons left out no details on any of their ships, and this battle barge was no exception. Pillars of stone spread all across the area, with tapestry detailing their chapter's greatest triumphs hung above each pillar.

There was the foul Tyranids of Hive Fleet Kraken, the Pirate Eldar of the Bladed Lotus, the Greenskin pigs of Vestilla IV, and the Slaaneshi daemonettes and cultists of the Hive world Kablin. Then, there was the most recent banner in the room: the defeat of Chaos in the Antagonis campaign, and the destruction of the 'Swords of Epiphany' Chaos warband. All with a proud Astarte standing proudly atop the corpses of the enemy with weapons raised victoriously.

Looking towards the end of the room, there was a massive stone carving of a dragon the size of a Thunderhawk, curled at the front of the rooms, poised and ready to strike down its enemies like the apex predator it was. Below that there was the massive golden Imperial Aquila the same size and likely the same mass as a Land Raider.

The Black Dragons may have been a part of the so-called 'cursed' founding, and the others may not see their gene-seed's mutation as the blessing it was, but they would endure, they would prove themselves worthy of the Emperor a thousand times over if need be; and then they would continue to purge the enemies of man, like they always have been. Many of the others think they are monsters, they would be partly right: but they are the Emperor's monsters, and they would sooner die than betray his trust.

Almost half of the Black Dragons chapter had come aboard this battle barge for prayer and briefing for their next deployment: all of 1st, 3rd, 4th, and 7th company were there to bare witness to the acts. The chapter's strike cruiser the _Crushing Talons_ was docked along side to allow 7th company to board it's battle brothers for the sermon.

The added presence of the veteran 1st company did wonders for their already high spirits, and with their chapter's Terminators and Venerable Dreadnaughts only did even more. This was a historic event for their chapter, as the last time their chapter had gathered in such numbers was during the third war for Armageddon. They were eager to throw themselves back into the field and shed blood in the name of the Emperor.

The Black Dragons 1st company chaplain: Galox Adon had just finished leading the Astartes in prayer and motioned for another to join him on the top deck. The leader of the Black Dragons, their Great Dragon: Romero Raptoris, the greatest of them all, who gestured for their silence. Romero had led the Black Dragons for two hundred standard years now every since their last Great Dragon's death at the hands of the filthy heretics of the Crimson Slaughter. He was the strongest and wisest leader that had ever graced the chapter since their founding. With the relic two-handed chainsword passed down to each Great Dragon as they go, named the _Dragon's Teeth_. His bravery and ferocity in battle was one that all respected, any one of the chapter would gladly give up their lives fighting beside him.

"Brothers, I bring you all in this day to bring you great news. Today we have been given an opportunity to once again prove ourselves to the Emperor and bring death to his enemies; and to redeem ourselves for the machinations of the 'Disciples of Purity' of 2nd company." This brought a scowl to every last marine's face. The last captain of 2nd company 'Toharan' had let an agent of the Inquisition trick him into thinking that his chapter's mutation was corrupt and almost brought an end to 2nd company, if it hadn't been for their new captain 'Volos'.

"But I have called you all not to reminisce on past failures; but to show you what we can, what we WILL accomplish in his eyes.' His bulky Terminator armor shined in the lighting of the lumen strips on the ceiling ship as he waved his hands around and boomed his voice over the rest. 'The hive world of 'Cathilos' has called out for our aid. It seems that they have built their home on a Xenos Eldar Maiden world. The mortal defenders of the hive world have stood defiantly in the Eldar's call for their withdrawal and have chosen to stand and fight and face the fury of their misbegotten kind.

And so, they face a large force of the Craftworld Biel-tan approaching in massive numbers. The humans of this settlement cannot face Xenos of that number for they are too few and the hive is too new to have substantial presence there and have asked for help, and we have seen fit to grant them such. And so it falls to us to bring the Eldar to their judgment. We shall purge the Xeno scum in fire and bone, and we prove we are still his loyal dragons in his eyes." He unsheathes his left bone-blade and raises it in the air. "FOR THE EMPEROR!" And every last marine in the room joined in the chant.

Soon, the men of the Black Dragons chapter would be drawn into a conflict far more vast then they thought possible.

**(A/N) So please, tell me what you think. Please, if I messed up with the lore in some way, please tell me, and I'll fix it. Either way, I won't be focusing on this story primarily. I want to get a little farther in my other story 'Revenge is Sweet' before I delve deeper into the story here, but I won't completely ignore it I promise you. Either way, have a wonderful night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey there guys, I know that it's been a long while since I put up the first chapter but I try to write when I have the time. Also, I leave for the US Navy boot-camp here in about forty days. So, I'm trying to do what I can before I go. So, how about you all enjoy this one. **

Galen Dusco smiled lecherously, this was his moment, this was truly his greatest moment. The pitiful servants of the Corpse God would be far too easy to manipulate in the panicked state they were in currently with the massive Eldar siege on the Hive city. The Dark Gods wanted this planet's loyalty, and have it they shall.

Bringing the people to him in the outdoor theater was as simple as a call for prayer over the vox speakers. The outdoor area was flooded with people. All of these deluded fools looking for something, anything to grab onto in their time of peril.

This would be beyond perfect. As well as the several others of his fellow enlightened brethren working on the other parts of the hive city. He dusted off his black and blue robes and strode onto the stage, the people instantly going quiet as they see him enter.

He puts on a false smile as he begins, his frail form somehow able to create a voice that boomed out over the masses "Brothers, sisters, look at what this world has come to, under siege by alien scum and the Imperial Guard falling before their assault. The Eldar attack us in methods almost unheard of, of their kind as they butcher us like a wounded Grox."

He could see that he had their attention, they were afraid, terrified of what was to come; good, make them lose faith in their worthless Imperial Creed and they shall be eager to accept the Dark God's gifts. "My friends, do you know who is to blame for this? Do you know who is responsible for this atrocity, this barbarity?" He paused for a moment, allowing the question to sink in and to further peak their curiosity. "It is the Imperium! The Imperium and its accursed 'Emperor', they have abandoned us and left us to the aliens."

He could see that several people in the audience were divided. He could see that a large portion were really thinking about his words, nodding their heads in agreement. But he could also see the other half fuming at him in pure rage; furious that someone had besmirched the glorious name of the God-Emperor. But as such, their numbers were far too small for them to possibly be a threat to him. Several people began shouting loudly of their own opinions, mixing their cries over the massive theater.

"**HERETIC!"**

"**HE IS RIGHT! WHERE IS THE EMPEROR TO PROTECT US?"**

"**SOMEONE KILL THIS LUNATIC!'**

"**I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"**

Galen had to stop the smirk from getting any wider on his face; this was going even better than he had planned. He decide to make the speech even more grandiose by making sweeping gesture with his hands and booming out even louder with his voice, the simple things that captured the attention of the weak-minded humans.

"But my friends, there is still hope! There yet but lies one way that we may take; one that I promise that will save us all! We must sw-"That was when a bullet shot clean through his temple, showering the stone behind him in blood and ichor. People screamed, panicked, and began to flee from the theater as Galen's body slumped off the rockcrete stage.

Forty miles away on a single rooftop so high, it offered a complete view of the entire hive city, Rius Amios of temple Vindicare released the breath he was holding in to steady his aim. He finally brought himself out of the stance that he hadn't moved from for two solar days. Rolling his shoulders to alleviate the slight discomfort he felt from remaining immobile for days as he placed his Exitus rifle on the mag-plate on his back.

Rius checked his surroundings as he brought his hand up to the vox-caster in his visor. "Inquisitor, the last of the heretic inciters have been neutralized." He voice was cold, without care or emotion, as was expected of a member of the Officio Assassinorum. Then, the sound of his Ordo Sicarius handler came in through his vox.

"Good work Rius, the Emperor smiles upon your service. You have new orders, to be carried out at once." Rius kept silent while he waited to hear what came next for him. "There is squad of Deathwatch Space Marines landing just outside the main Imperial Guard Command outpost in Bastion Secundus. You are to report there immediately. For now, the Lord General leading the guardsmen will provide you with further targets. Go, and strike down the enemies of the Emperor."

Rius sent his confirmation notice before seeing a slight shimmer in his peripheral, without thinking twice he pulled out his Exitus pistol and put a round in the Eldar Striking Scorpion's head. Rius holstered his pistol and stepped over her corpse and began a long climb off the building.

He slipped through the shadows, unseen by all until he reached the Imperial Bastion. Continuing to pass by all the distracted guardsmen, who were all too busy praying, checking their munition, or panicking to notice him walk by until he slipped into the center bunker. Inside he found the Lord General, the Lord Commissar, several Imperial Astropaths, and five Space Marines dressed in the black, ornate armor of the Ordo Xenos Deathwatch.

He could recognize the chapter insignias on each of their shoulders. The one speaking with the General and holding a power sword and plasma pistol was definitely the one leading the group was of the Black Templars. The one holding the Heavy Bolter bared the symbol of the Imperial Fists, then there were three others with standard bolters with Kraken rounds loaded, a Blood Raven, a Space Wolf, and an Ultramarine. However, the Space wolf was currently clocked in a Fenrisian wolf Cloak, and wearing a necklace of the teeth of various predators. The Imperial General turned to see him approach and widened his eyes in surprise.

"I did not realize that the Assassinorum had taken an interest in our dilemma." The assassin wordlessly made his way to the war table and began to observe the current situation as the General began to resume his briefing of the Astartes. "In the days that the Eldar have been attacking this planet they've already managed to dig themselves in rather tightly. They've constructed multiple Webway Gates and have been able to move in large numbers of not only additional troops, but many of their tanks and Wraithlords. With these weapons they will be able to break through the hive's walls and they will have free reign to slaughter our civilians. You can see why we need to take the fight to them at once." The Black Templar made a small murmur of confusion as he studied the map.

"General Strofer, we may be here to quell the alien threat, but I would know why they elder are besieging an entire hive city the way they are." He brought his plated hand to his chin as he studied the map intensely. "The way they attack, it is with purpose, more purpose than just driving us off this planet. There is something they want here; and if they want it, than so does the Inquisition. So we shall have it first."

The Imperial took a deep breath and brought up an image of an ornate looking object the size and shape of a pillar of some sort. "We have no idea what this artifact is or of what origin it comes from. It's not even eldar in make. The planet's miners dug it up two weeks ago and the Eldar almost immediately called for us to hand it over and for us to leave the planet. You can see what our answer was." He let a small smile cross under his clean-shaven face. The Space Wolf nodded with a grin."

"Fantastic work General, the Allfather would be proud." The general stiffened with pride at the Astartes' words of praise.

"I exist only to serve him and the Imperium." This got him a nod of approval from the rest of the room. The General turned to Rius "Do you have your new target assassin?" Rius shook his head.

"My handler has given you full authority to assign me targets." Strofer widened his eyes in surprise for a quick moment, but quickly composed himself. He nodded as he looked back the map in deep thought; then tapped several keys of the board and brought up an image of an Eldar male, dressed in wraithbone armor and very illustrious robes.

"We have managed to identify this one as the Farseer that has been leading these eldar. He will be your target; and any warlocks you can pick off will be secondary." Rius studied the picture and nodded quickly. "Good, what are your needs in terms of ammunition?" The assassin patted the numerous clips of ammo for his exitus rifle and pistol.

"I have much, but only so much, general." The Lord Commissar stepped up to him and saluted

"If that is the case, I can direct you to our techpriests to commission yourself more, should you need it." After a moment of thought, the assassin followed the Lord Commissar out of the bunker. Right before a guardsman manning the communication deck turned to face the commander and saluted, waiting to get permission to speak.

"What is it guardsman?" The solider relax and pointed towards the screen.

"My Lord, we are being hailed by nearing space marine vessels." The general scrunched his eyes in confusion.

"More?" He whispered under his breath, but he shook his head and looked back to the guardsman. "Understood, put them through." The guardsman turned back to the screen before a space marine in solid black power armor with a sharp looking horn that jutted from the helmet greeted them.

"Greetings General, I am Romero Raptoris, Great Dragon of the Black Dragons. I bring a full four companies of battle-brothers with me to aid you in pushing back the force of Eldar filth." The general nearly spoke out of term when speaking to a space marine Chapter master but composed himself before putting himself in the conversation.

"My Lord, we appreciate all the aid you can provide. What is your ETA?"

"We will make plantside in one hour. The Emperor protects." As the transmission cut the general turned back to the deathwatch.

"Four companies? Doesn't that seem, a bit overkill?" The Black Templar looked to be in deep thought for a moment before speaking up.

"The Black Dragons must be searching for vengeance against the elder, or perhaps they seek to regain lost honor. Whatever the case, it does not matter. With a force this strong we shall break the eldar filth in mere days instead of weeks." The Templar turned from the war table and directed those under his charge forward. "Come brothers, let us crush these vermin."

**System: Lylat  
>Location: Great Fox starship<strong>

Fox crossed his arms as he glanced at the blue bird next to him. He had challenged Falco to a game of poker an hour ago and he had lost almost every credit he had earned on their last contract. He was certain that his falcon friend was cheating. Seeing as how he would always glance side to side after each draw, and he always had perfect hands. His good friend Peppy sat over on the kitchen counter pretending to be observing their little 'exchange'. "Come on Falco, are you ever gonna stop cheatin at this game?" Fox leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes as his avian companion looked around nervously

"Cheating? You wound me good buddy, I'm above that sort of stuff." He rested an elbow on the fold-out table which caused a pair of aces to fall out of one of the no doubt many secret pockets in his coat; Fox merely raised an eyebrow.

"There you have it folks." Fox set his cards down on the table and proceeded to walk towards the door "I'm gonna go take a nap, wake me when Krystal gets back will ya?" Peppy give a soft chuckle as he watched fox leave.

"You've never seen a man so in love." Falco just sat back and rolled his eyes.

"Yah, that's kinda why people get married Peppy." Peppy shook his head and took Fox's vacant seat.

"You really couldn't tear those two away from each other. This has really been the only time in weeks that they've been anywhere more than two feet apart."

"Yeah, I know. I hear it in their room every single night in the sound of Fox and Krystal moaning and screaming like other people aren't trying to get some sleep." Peppy roared in laughter.

"You're just jealous because Kat broke up with you."

"Am not!"

The TV screen nearby clicked itself on and turned itself to the news. An article was playing about the tensions escalating once again the Lylatians and the Venomian Empire. Emperor Oikonny made another public speech about how Corneria would soon 'writhe in the flames of vengence'. The old rabbit turned his attention to the screen and sighed

"Seems the Venomians are getting restless. They're more eager than ever to start a war it seems." Falco turned his attention to the screen.

"Well, at least Star Wolf isn't working for those freaks anymore." Peppy shook his head in agreement, then he involuntarily shuddered. Falco took notice "You alright there Pep?"

"Yes Falco, I'm fine. It's probably nothing." With nothing else better to do, they clicked on the game system on the screen and popped in the first game they thought of. After a few hours of mindless animated violence the door slide open and Krystal, the blue furred Cerenian vixen poked her head inside the rec room.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Falco and Peppy merely gave her a half wave and kept their eyes glued to the screen. She fired off a frown in their direction, stepping fully into the room. "Wow, nice to see you guys too. I could have died out there you know." Falco refused to glance in her direction, keeping his gaze locked on the TV.

"Yeah but you didn't did ya?" With a shake of his head he snapped his fingers and the TV shut off, causing an irritated glace from Peppy. When Falco turned his head to give Krystal an actual greeting, he rolled his eyes and turned away. "Come on Krystal, do you have to wear that again?" Krystal rose an eyebrow in curiosity as she looked down at the form-hugging fur-tight dark blue bodysuit she always wore.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Falco refused to turn his head back at her.

"Because it's shameful enough for me to be physically attracted to another man's wife, but the fact that she dresses up like a stripper almost daily, is even worse." Of course he completely saw the slap coming directly at his face, but he didn't stop it, the sting kind of alleviated some of the pain that he did in fact feel after Kat left him.

With a huff, she spun on her heel and left the rec room, the door closing behind her quietly as the rabbit turned to Falco "Really? Did you have to be that rude?"

"Oh come on, you were thinking the same thing." Peppy looked down as his fur visibly darkened.

"Of course I was, but it wasn't like I was going to say anything." Peppy sighed in disappointment and left the room.

Falco sat in silence for a few minutes before shaking his head. "You know what? Fuck this, I'm going to a strip club. Cathy?" Then, the ship's on board V.I chimed to life on the pedestal in front of the table, taking the shape of a female macaw.

"Yes Falco?" She asked in a low seductive voice, a little upgrade to her formatting always made Falco smile.

"What's the time right now in Corneria City?" Then, a three-dimensional clock appeared next to her.

"The time currently is 8:56 P.M" Falco smiled and walked out the door.

"Thank you Cathy, be a good girl and get my arwing ready." Cathy giggled as Falco ran down the hall towards the hangar. Upon exiting, he saw that his arwing fighter was already prepped and ready for takeoff. He climbed in and started her up, loving the sound that she made when her engines warmed up. He gunned the ignition and blasted out the hanger, making a straight shot towards Corneria City.

**(A/N) Now, I'm really not the best at writing about Star Fox, but I'll do my best. Now again, if I made any noticeable mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them as soon as I can. I'm going to try and get one, maybe two more chapters out before I do go. So, wish me luck on that.**


End file.
